Mimouch na pokładzie
by Czarna Pantera
Summary: Krótka miniaturka z Aleksiejem Poliakowem, który jak zwykle podpada dyrektorowi. Dodatkowe zamieszanie wprowadza mimouch.


„_Mimouch jest jedynym przedstawiciel rodziny mimouchowatych. Dawniej rozpowszechniony na całym kontynencie europejskim. Obecnie spotykany tak rzadko, że często uważa się go za nieistniejące zwierzę, a powiedzenie „przyjdź, kiedy zobaczysz mimoucha", oznacza tyle co „nie przychodź nigdy". _

_Sprzeczki na temat tego stworzenia zawsze dzieliły środowisko naukowe. Wielu badaczy uważa, że mimouch nie istnieje._

_Ostatnio widziano mimoucha w Polsce, jednak ponieważ dostrzegł go mugol, nie zostało to odnotowane w oficjalnych raportach dotyczących populacji magicznych stworzeń."_

Fragment artykułu z Żonglera

**Mimouch na pokładzie**

Aleksiej Poliakow wiedział, że nie powinien był tak długo zostawać w Hogwarcie. Co prawda był piątek wieczorem, więc późniejszy powrót na statek był niejako usprawiedliwiony i nawet sam stary kozioł przymykał oko na to rozluźnienie dyscypliny, ale dzisiaj, trzeba przyznać, przesadził.

Całe towarzystwo z Durmstrangu gdzieś się rozlazło, a Aleksiej razem z Aleksandrem, Nikołajem, Tatianą i Iriną byli z wizytą u Krukonów z siódmego roku. Wszyscy zmyli się koło dwudziestej pierwszej, ale Aleksiej oczywiście musiał zostać jeszcze na chwilę i ta chwila nieco się przeciągnęła.

Znajomi z Hogwartu odprowadzili go do wyjścia z zamku. Dalej poszedł już sam. Noc była spokojna i ciepła. Do przystani, przy której zacumowany był statek, prowadziła wąska, kręta ścieżka, biegnąca przez pofałdowane błonia. Niewiele widział, ale na pomysł, żeby oświetlić sobie drogę różdżką wpadł dopiero wtedy, gdy potknął się o cumę. Wchodząc na opustoszały pokład czuł się nieco nieswojo. Ciszę przerywało tylko skrzypienie olinowania i leniwe chlupotanie wody o burty. Pokład kołysał się delikatnie. Pilnie uważał, żeby nie zlecieć z wąskiego trapu, jak kiedyś przytrafiło się to Karkarowowi, gdy niezupełnie trzeźwy wracał z zamku po nocy; stary kozioł wciąż sądził, że uczniowie nic nie wiedzieli o tym wypadku. Gdy wchodził na trap, od strony mostku rozległo się bicie dzwonu okrętowego. Był już prawie na międzypokładzie, gdy trafił na coś miękkiego. Z rumorem zjechał z ostatniego schodka, o mało co się nie przewracając. Usłyszał cichutkie piśnięcie bólu, w którym pobrzmiewała też lekka pretensja. W kręgu światła, rzucanego przez różdżkę, dostrzegł niewielkie, bure stworzonko – mimoucha. Zwierzątko spojrzało na niego z wyrzutem i umknęło. Poliakow miał nadzieję, że nie narobił za dużo hałasu, te jednak szybko się rozwiały, bowiem usłyszał kroki, dobiegające od strony kapitańskiej kajuty. W tej samej chwili lampki, znajdujące się na ścianach po obu stronach korytarza, rozbłysnęły jasnym światłem. Aleksiej ujrzał zbliżającego się ku niemu Karkarowa. Stary kozioł miał na sobie szlafrok, który, wbrew regule, nie był biały, tylko niebieski, a na twarzy bardzo ponurą minę, która nie zwiastowała niczego dobrego. Karkarow schował różdżkę do kieszeni i jeszcze groźniej zmarszczył brwi, widząc swojego najmniej ulubionego ucznia.

— Dobry wieczór, panie profesorze — wyszczerzył się Poliakow.

— Czy pan wie, która jest godzina, panie Poliakow?

— Nie mam zegarka, panie profesorze — odpowiedział odruchowo Aleksiej i w myślach skarcił się za to, że znów powiedział coś, czego zdecydowanie nie powinien był mówić profesorowi. Zwłaszcza, że był po paru kremowych.

— Wpół do dwunastej — warknął Karkarow. — Gdzie pan się podziewał?

Poliakow uświadomił sobie, że Karkarow ściemnia. Kiedy wchodził na pokład usłyszał pięć uderzeń dzwonu okrętowego, a gdyby było już wpół do dwunastej, biłby siedem szklanek.

— Byłem... eee... w Hogwarcie — odparł. Do tego chyba mógł się przyznać.

— Umówiliśmy, że macie wracać nie później niż o dwudziestej drugiej.

— Nooo... — zgodził się mało inteligentnie Poliakow.

Faktycznie, stary kozioł chyba coś tam wspominał, ale Aleksiej niezbyt uważnie słuchał.

— I tak macie już za dużą swobodę. — Karkarow najwyraźniej znalazł się w moralizatorskim nastroju. Pora była akurat odpowiednia na udzielanie nagany.

— Ale... tego, ja nie chciałem hałasować, ale.. — zaczął Poliakow. — Ja tylko wpadłem na...

Karkarow uniósł brwi pytająco i posłał mu takie spojrzenie, że Aleksiej poczuł się zmuszony odpowiedzieć. Trudno było znieść ten zimny wzrok.

— Ale ten mimouch...

— Co? — zapytał Karkarow przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Aleksiej uznał, że lepiej nie ciągnąć tego tematu.

— Niech mi pan tutaj nie mąci mimouchem — oświadczył Karkarow z niesmakiem. — Spać, natychmiast! — polecił, wskazując mu drzwi kubryku.

Aleksiej zmył się szybko, zadowolony z faktu, że stary kozioł zapomniał o przydzieleniu mu szlabanu.

Igor spoglądał jeszcze przez chwilę za Poliakowem, póki ten nie zniknął za drzwiami kubryku. Przeklęty Poliakow wyrwał go z pierwszego snu. A akurat ten jeden raz Karkarow postanowił położyć się przed północą, co jak na niego stanowiło duże osiągnięcie.

Przed pójściem spać postanowił napić się mleka. Zawsze pomagało mu zasnąć. W kambuzie powinno jeszcze coś się znaleźć. Zgasił światło w korytarzu i poszedł na rufę żaglowca, gdzie znajdowało się pomieszczenie kuchenne.

Przez chwilę krzątał się w kambuzie, zapalając małe światełko nad szafką i szukając kubka, jednocześnie z irytacją rozmyślając jakich to bzdur nie wymyślą uczniowie w ramach usprawiedliwienia, byleby tylko uniknąć kary. Poliakow był w tym mistrzem i zawsze przedstawiał nowe historyjki, co oczywiście nie ratowało go przed szlabanem. A propos, chyba zapomniał wyznaczyć mu szorowanie pokładu. Nic straconego, zrobi to jutro rano. Nalał sobie mleka do kubka i, odstawiwszy go na bok, podszedł do lodówki, żeby schować butelkę do środka.

Odwrócił się i zamarł.

Na blacie szafki stał jakiś płowy stwór wielkości kota, z małymi, skórzastymi skrzydełkami przyciśniętymi do chudych boków i trzymał wąski pyszczek zanurzony w jego kubku z mlekiem. Jeden rzut oka na długie uszy stworzonka wystarczył mu, by pojawiło się skojarzenie z zasłyszaną wcześniej nazwą mimouch. Karkarow nie zdążył uczynić żadnego gestu, gdy mimouch, dostrzegłszy jego spojrzenie, zeskoczył z szafki i umknął. Tylko mignął. Igor jeszcze przez chwilę stał nieruchomo, zastanawiając się, czy faktycznie widział to, co widział.

Chwycił swój kubek.

— Nie do wiary! — powiedział do siebie. — Wychlał mi całe mleko!

PS. Mugolem, który zauważył mimoucha, był pan poseł Zbigniew Girzyński i to właśnie jemu mimouch zawdzięcza odkrycie dla mugolskiego świata.


End file.
